


All Locked Up With Nowhere to Go (Again)

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 112: Here We Go Again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Locked Up With Nowhere to Go (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 112: Here We Go Again.

“This,” Donna says, “is the _thirty-first_ time we’ve been imprisoned or sentenced to execution.”

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. “You’ve kept count?”

“I didn’t think the count would go so high!” she defends. “I thought it was something funny to tell Grandad. ‘I’ve been to prison six times’. Then it was seven. Then double-digits. Now I’m starting to wonder how high I can count.”

“We always get out,” the Doctor offers.

Donna scowls. “Next time I’m just going to point the finger at you so _you’re_ the only one imprisoned. And don’t expect me to save you, either. Crazy alien.”


End file.
